Camaradas
by hikari-loka
Summary: "Desde la primera aparición de Yamazaki Sousuke, sabían que las cosas cambiarían..." /Porque ante todo, Sousuke era el amigo de Rin.


_Camaradas_

* * *

Desde la primera aparición de Yamazaki Sousuke, sabían que las cosas cambiarían...

* * *

La primera vez que se encontraron con Yamazaki, el primer impacto de aquel acontecimiento, aún seguía procesándose en la cabeza de todos, sin llegar a comprender las acciones que el Matsuoka había demostrado ese día.

-RIN

Al escuchar aquel llamado tan casual desde una voz desconocida, partida de algún lugar en la práctica, fue suficiente para que los del grupo Iwatobi se cuestionara él quien se atrevía a llamar por el nombre al pelirrojo de carácter explosivo tan a la ligera.

En ese instante, lo único que atinaron a hacer todos, fue contener un respiro al observar como el mayor fruncía las cejas y buscaba al dueño de aquella grito que por alguna extraña razón, lo había nombrado por su nombre de pila.

Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa fue cuando de entre los compañeros del Samezuka, una figura enorme, sin llevar todavía la chaqueta escolar y con una gorra, se erguía entre los nuevos estudiantes y se posaba por delante de la cabeza roja.

Lo impactante no fue el hecho, de que aquel hombre (tan alto que incluso superaba por unos centímetro a Makoto), se plantara confiadamente delante de Rin, o que con su estatura y su porte, pareciera irradiar un aura de respeto a su alrededor. No lo increíble fue ver como de una expresión que denotaba extrañeza en el pelirrojo, pasara a una de sorpresa e impacto que solo pudo romperte cuando su nombre fue repetido por última vez...

-Rin...

-... ¿Sousuke?

Cualquiera que hubiera visto aquel escenario, no le parecería extraño la interacción que se encontraban desempeñando aquellos dúo, pero, para los de Iwatobi, el mirar como contra todo predicamento, el recién llegado embozaba una sonrisa de lado y era correspondida con un risa aún mayor y afilada (que desde esa perspectiva, podía causar miedo a uno que otro) por parte de Matsuoka, logró que más de uno se quedara con la boca abierta.

Pero a partir de eso, lo siguiente, pareció pasar en cámara lenta y con un pestañeo. Lo último que pudieron asimilar los pares de ojos que observaban aquella escena con extrañeza fue ver como el pelirrojo ya se había abalanzado sobre el gigante de ojos azules y se encontraba abrazándolo, entablando una conversación que solo ellos comprendían, como si, aún después de ese largo lapsus de tiempo, no hubiera existido y se hubieran visto esta mañana. Mientras todos trataban de asimilar lo ocurrido, las acciones siguieron pasando a su alrededor, apenas y se percataron cuando el Matsuoka mayor les había presentado al nuevo integrante del equipo de natación de Samezuka, el cual respondía al nombre completo por Yamazaki Sousuke, sus oídos apenas pudieron escuchar la referencia de cómo es que ellos fueron compañeros en su juventud en Sano.

Los acontecimientos parecían que ocurrían demasiado rápido para el bien de todos, lo cual, solo termino en un asentimiento general y con un intento de bienvenida cálido iniciado por Nagisa que resulto ser el primero de salir del aturdimiento y el primero en comenzar con el interrogatorio al antiguo amigo de Rin, que irónicamente, para más impacto de todos, respondía pacientemente sus preguntas.

A partir de ese punto, en sus mentes, las cinco personas supieron que las cosas iban a tomar otro rumbo, pero por el momento, decidieron no preocuparse demasiado y disfrutar de conocer a una nueva persona la cual, sin querer, pasaría a formar parte de su vida desde aquel momento

Y así...el reloj empezó a marchar...

* * *

Una de las cosas que la mayoría notó cuando llegó el morocho, fue el cambio precipitado que el pelirrojo tenía en sus actitudes recientemente. Si bien, con todo lo ocurrido después de los obstáculos superados y por la separación de uno de ellos, que por fin regresó, sabían que el camino a la recuperación era todavía un tramo largo y que las cosas no se resolvían de una día para otro ni con una varita mágica, sin embargo, todos pudieron notar el esfuerzo de Rin por convivir más y recuperar ese tiempo perdido que debido a la distancia tanto de espacio como de falta comunicativa, habían logrado agravar las heridas en el corazón del tiburón que ahora, luchaban por curarse con el cariño que le era otorgado sus compañeros y hermana. Algunos en ocasiones podía volver a ver en sus ojos aquel reflejo del niño entusiasta que alguna vez fue, pero que evidentemente, sabían que no iba a volver, pero no lo necesitaban, solo deseaban ver a Rin feliz, no traer de regreso un recuerdo, porque, de igual manera, todo se modifica, solo que ahora, el cambio de Matsuoka iba más para bien...

Pero...

Otra vez, el destino parecía que quería jugar un poco con ellos y con la llegada de Sousuke más se enmarcaba este detalle...

Ellos no podían decir que el otra vez observar la risa de Rin no había sido agradable después de tanto tiempo, el pelirrojo ahora se encontraba tratando de sonreír más y dejar aquella actitud sarcástica que alguna vez tuvo con su grupo de amigos…

…Sin embargo…

…Con Yamazaki-kun la cosa era diferente

Desde su llegada, parecía que Rin, a pesar de seguir siendo más apegado a ellos, tratara de regresar a entablar una relación con el de ojos azules y eso se reflejaba en su boca enmarcada por aquel gesto de felicidad.

Si bien, la mayoría conocían aquel gesto arrogante que antes utilizaba, ahora su sonrisa estaba endentada de alegría y aquella risita que ya era más común a sus oídos, con Sousuke las cosas cambiaban. Cada vez que lo veían con Rin, no podían evitar notar como aquel gesto fruncido y esos labios apretados se aflojaban más de lo común. Sin saberlo, las expresiones de Rin se suavizaban e incluso, sin llegar a un contacto físico entre ambos, solo bastando con una mirada, un movimiento de cejas, de los labios, para que ambos intercambiaran aquel gesto de alegría que en la mayoría de las veces, era como una preámbulo para una competencia.

Si, la amistad entre Sousuke y Rin era algo que no llegaban a comprender.

Todos se habían percatado que la relación de aquel par era más cercana de lo que aparentaba, inclusive, un día entre platicas, aprovechando que el pelirrojo se encontraba estudiando en otra escuela, el más pequeño e hiperactivo, después de varias semanas de un silencio cada vez que se mencionada el nombre del Matsuoka mayor o hacia acto de presencia, no pudo resistirse más y lanzó una pregunta que desde hace tiempo carcomía a todos desde las entrañas

-Ne, ne, Gou-chan, ¿Qué tan cercanos son Yamazaki-kun y Rin-chan?

La cuestión dejo enfriados a cada uno, sin embargo todos posaron la mirada en la única mujer del grupo (en esos momentos), la cual solo opto por sentir como los colores le subían a la cabeza y bajó la mirada un tanto pensativa

-¡N-Nagisa esas cosas no se preguntan!

La reprimenta de Rei no se hizo de esperar, pero para variar, la interrogación ya había sido expuesta y no había marcha atrás.

-¡ahh! pero Rei-chan-el rubio formo un puchero con los labios- sabes que todos quieren saber acerca de eso, solo estoy apresurando las cosas

La forma tan natural en que el rubio había delatado de manera tan sincera el pensamiento de todos, les hizo cuestionarse si lo hacía a propósito o si de verdad tenía un verdadero interés en aquel asunto, aunque siendo Nagisa, si la curiosidad había matado al gato, el era un Doctor Manhattan.

Después de un suspiro colectivo, aunque nadie lo pretendiera, los ojos masculinos volvieron a la figura femenina esperando una respuesta, no es como si quisieran presionarla, pero el interés había llegado a su límite y ante las situaciones vividas, ya no sabían que pensar con respecto a aquello, no como si hubiera una negación a aceptarlo, pero era algo particularmente delicado.

Al final y después de muchos intentos, la pelirroja por fin habló y les explicó que su hermano nunca había mencionado el nombre de Sousuke más de lo normal cuando hablaba con ella, inclusive, cuando era pequeños, antes de que ocurriera su viaje a Australia y cuando estudiaban en la misma escuela, Rin apenas y mencionaba un tanto de sus compañero de Sano.

Aquella información no convenció mucho a todos en la azotea, pero era poco de lo que habían podido recopilar y al final, llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor dejar el tema y seguir adelante.

A pesar de que no bastaría con eso…

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando todos habían concluido con la práctica (donde Rin y Sousuke de nueva cuenta se les habían unido), por fin la Matsuoka menor les había dejado ir temprano debido a que tenía que adelantarse por una cita con una compañera para un trabajo final. Los chicos con calma se dispusieron a cambiarse y aprovechar aquello para disfrutar esa tarde.

Las cosas pasaron con fluidez, tanto al terminar como cuando se fueron a los vestuarios a cambiarse, lo que no esperaban, era que la lluvia los atrapara justo en el camino…

Makoto y Haru se encontraban caminando junto a Sousuke y Rin debido a que Makoto iba a quedar en casa de Haru esa noche y en un pequeño tramo, tanto ellos como los chicos de Samezuka, compartían el mismo camino hasta que llegaban a la desviación para tomar el tren.

La charla era amena, mayormente ocupada por Rin, Makoto y con algunos comentario de Sousuke y asentamientos de Haru, pero, cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, los sentidos de todos se pusieron alertas.

A pesar de que Makoto se apresuró a sacar el paraguas, tanto Haru como él se empaparon un poco, Haru incluso se quedo unos segundo para disfrutar de aquel chapuzón gratuito pero de inmediato fue atendido para que no se mojara de más, después de todo, Makoto no quería que se enfermara ya que mañana tenían clase y estaba seguro que Haru no traía paraguas, después de todo el llevaba sus cosas.

-Ven Haru, aquí

Con una de sus típicas sonrisas cálidas, coloco el paraguas de manera que pudiera cubrirlos a los dos mientras observaba como el otro se iba aflojando su corbata, suponía que debido que se encontraba y le pesaba más, sin embargo, no se percató que hasta ahora, Nanase no parecía escucharlo, si no que su mirada se encontraba desviada hacia otro lugar.

-… ¿Haru?

Cuando los ojos de color verde distinguieron que era lo que el menor se encontraba observando, de igual manera se sorprendieron. Al parecer, la otra pareja al lado suyo no parecía importarle mucho la lluvia pues hasta ahora ambos se encontraban levemente empapado a pesar de que Yamazaki ya se encontraba con el paraguas fuera.

-Apúrate Sousuke, la lluvia me está calando los huesos

-¿Qué sucede? ¿La princesa no puede soportar un poco de lluvia?

Mientras ambos discutían, tanto Makoto y Haru se quedaron observando sus interacciones, hasta el momento, parecía como si no les importara estar mojándose mientras ambos comenzaban una pequeña lucha de empujones con el hombro mientras avanzaban.

Makoto no pudo evitar abrir levemente la boca para decir algo, pero su garganta se quedo seca, no por el hecho de la preocupación porque sus amigos se estuvieran empapando (aunque eso lo tenía muy pendiente), si no por ver que a parte de la situación en la que estaban, parecían divertirse e ignorar su alrededor.

Observo como Rin, a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido y mostrar los dientes, le seguía el juego a Sousuke y en algún momento, el mayor solo le mandaba pequeña sonrisas arrogantes aprovechando su tamaño y fuerza para fastidiar más al Matsuoka, pero lo peor, es que, a pesar de escuchar como Yamazaki pronunciaba pequeños insultos al menor, este, a diferencia de otras ocasiones donde había visto penetrar con la mirada a sus compañero o incluso había callado a Nagisa cuando lo había intentado, ahora regresaba las palabras con la misma intensidad y fuerza en la voz.

Aquella escena era...demasiado…

-¡Hey! Makoto

La voz de Haru lo sacó por completo de sus pensamientos y volvió a centrarse en su realidad

-¿Si?

Con una sonrisa amable, volvió a mirar al de ojos azules y este solo desvió la mirada hacia el otro par, Makoto apenas y se había percatado de cuando detuvieron su pelear y de cómo ya habían llegado al momento en que se tenía que separar.

-Hey, aquí nos desviamos

Makoto observo como Rin tiraba sus mechones rojizos para atrás con una mano para luego hacerles un gesto de despedida y pegarse un poco más a Sousuke para quedar cubierto por completo por su paraguas

-Hasta mañana

-¡Mañana!

Tanto él como Haru respondieron a la vez y observaron como Sousuke les mandaba un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras él y Rin se retiraban a coger el tren. Mientras se iba, ambos pares de ojos, observaron como la pareja se alejaba tranquilamente en dirección a la estación pegados y bajo un mismo paraguas, caminando hasta que se perdieron en el horizonte.

Cuando por fin no hubo nada que ver, Haru comenzó a avanzar, por lo que Makoto tuvo que seguirlo para que no se mojara. La lluvia aun seguía fuerte pero no tanto como antes, los dos no hablaron y durante unos segundos solo se escucharon sus pisadas.

-Yamazaki-kun y Rin son buenos amigo ¿no, Haru?

Haru solo le mando una mirada y continuaron su camino

* * *

Después de llegar al instituto y escuchar esa anécdota, el grupo había llegado a una conclusión final. La amistad de Rin y Sousuke era algo que no habían conocido antes, como si otra parte de Rin saliera a relucir y que no había llegado a conocer.

Se dieron cuenta de que cada vez que el mayor de los Matsuokas estaba con Sousuke, algo cambiaba y es que, pesar de parecer mejores amigos como Makoto y Haru o Rei y Nagisa, no era una relación como la de ellos.

Tomando como ejemplo a Makoto y Haru, Nagisa siempre había dicho que parecían un matrimonio viejo, Makoto siempre estaba atendiendo a Haru y este lo aceptaba porque no representaba mayor esfuerzo, sin embargo, dentro de eso, era lo que los hacía estar unidos, a pesar de que a veces Makoto parecía más la madre de Haru que su amigo.

Luego, con Nagisa y Rei, aquel par solo podía complementarse, Rei era como el limitador de Nagisa que siempre sabia cuando pararlo antes de que se lastimara a él o a los demás, y Nagisa estaba ahí para animar y jugar con Rei cuando lo necesitaba, su relación era profunda y de una interacción dinámica que trataba de sacar lo mejor de ambos

Pero…

Con Rin y Sousuke, las cosas parecían ser alternas…

Y para variar

Lo habían comprobado de la peor manera…

La última vez que el grupo se había percatado de esto, fue cuando en una ocasión Rin no parecía estar bien, aquella tarde era otra de prácticas durante un viernes.

A pesar de que el clima era soleado y todo parecía funcionar como siempre, todos se habían fijado que el Matsuoka parecía estar decaído ese día, no había querido nadar de más, cumpliendo solo con sus vueltas asignadas, no había regañado a Nagisa por llamarlo Rinrin y para la sorpresa general, no había retado a Haru a un competencia.

Todo aquello había preocupado a todos e incluso Makoto (como cabeza del equipo de Iwatobi y con el carácter mas templado) había tratado de preguntarle si le ocurría algo, a lo cual solo recibió una respuesta cortante que le indico que lo mejor era darle un espacio a Rin.

Sin embargo, todo explotó cuando Rin tuvo que correr contra Haru.

La carrera parecía normal y a pesar de Rin no parecía estar de ánimos para nadar, la palabra competencia al parecer sacó un poco de su energía, su deseo de correr pareció volver.

La carrera se desarrollo con normalidad, ambos daban todo de sí, pero cuando llegó el final de la vuelta…

Haru había ganado

Aquella fue una sorpresa general y el silencio reino cuando ambos estaba por salir de la piscina, nadie quiso decir nada y Rin fue el primero en adelantarse, Haru se quedo un momento observando sus movimientos, mirándolo fijamente y preocupado mientras recuperaba el aliento en la piscina.

-Rin…

El mayor no contesto y con la cabeza gacha avanzo en dirección a sus cosas, ante estas acciones los demás decidieron no hablar y nadie deseo encararlo, pero Nagisa, como siempre, fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa parándose frente al mayor y haciendo su mejor intento por sonreír

-¡jejeje! Buena carrera Rinrin

El menor le dio una leve palmada en la espalda, pero sin embargo, no hubo reacción de Rin, solo siguió avanzando ignorando al rubio y dirigiéndose a buscar su mochila de entrenamiento.

-¿…Rin…rin?

Nagisa realizó un último intento por llamarlo, pero apenas salió el apodo de sus labios, el pelirrojo le mando una mirada fugaz que lo dejó helado, aquella mirada era solo de las que alguna vez entre platicas con Nitori, le había contado que recibió cuando Rin se había alterado durante el relé antes de escapar, esos ojos penetrantes que solo dirigía rencor y reflejaba un cumulo de enojo, tristeza y frustración.

Incluso Nagisa, siendo una persona tan alegre y despreocupada, sintió como si se hubiera encogido unos centímetros y un pesar se asentó en su estomago dejándole seca la garganta.

-¡Hey! Matsuoka

El escuchar el nombre del susodicho hizo congelar a todos, después de esa escena y el ver como había callado a Nagisa, no creyeron que alguien más se atrevería a jugar con la ira del pelirrojo, sin embargo unos pasos acelerados y una cabellera oscura que se acerco al de dientes de tiburón, los dejaron gélidos en su lugar.

-¡¿Qué quieres Sou…?!

Los demás solo observaron en cámara lenta como Rin parecía a punto de atacar al mayor antes de que este le sostuviera el brazo y le apretara fuertemente la muñeca, pudieron ver como los ojos de Rin se agrandaron e hizo una mueca mostrando los dientes, al parecer en modo de ataque antes de que Yamazaki lo cayó.

-¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como una nena y aceptar las consecuencias de tu ineptitud?

La palabras salieron tan frígidas de los labios del de ojos azules, que todos se quedaron impactados en su lugar, nunca, nadie, esperaría que alguien le hablara así a Rin en ese estado, incluso Makoto lo había logrado, pero en aquel entonces Rin no había estado tan cabreado como ahora.

No obstante, las palabras parecían salir tan sinceras de la boca de Sousuke que nadie dudaba que aquella pelea pudiera ser algo serio y sin esperarlo, ya había comenzado.

Los golpes surgieron rápidos y al momento todos pensaron el intervenir, Rin ya le había asentado un puñetazo a Sousuke que hizo que su nariz comenzará a sangrar, pero al parecer el otro no respondía, todos se preocuparon y se dispusieron a para aquello, pero antes de que realizaran cualquier acción, todo había terminado.

En un movimiento bien calculado y antes que pudiera asentar otro golpe, Sousuke había sostenido el puño de Rin y lo había girado, acercándolo más a su cuerpo e inmovilizándolo.

La respiración de Rin era intranquila y aun después de estar atrapado intento liberarse, parecía más un animal con cadenas que un humano (Específicamente, un tiburón en una jaula), pero Yamazaki nunca lo dejó ir, al final, con una mueca del dolor el menor cedió, respirando con dificultad después de tanta acción.

Los demás observaban la escena desde lejos, incluso Gou se había llevado las manos a la boca para no gritar y una que otra lágrima se había escapado de sus ojos, a todos les dolía ver a Rin así, sin embargo parecía que Yamazaki no pensaba igual.

-Escúchame Gilipollas…

Rin se quedo inmóvil mientras todos atentos escuchaban lo que Sousuke iba a decir, su voz era fuerte, pero no como si estuviera cabreado, más bien, firme y sin una pizca de duda

-Si te sigues comportando así solo estas demostrando tu poca capacidad frente a los demás…

Las palabras eran frías, como dagas, e incluso para aquellos que no las recibían, dolían

-Así que, más te vale que te apliques-sus ojos captaron como el agarre se hizo más fuerte-…o no vuelvas

Con esto, Yamazaki soltó a Rin y lo dejó ir, el menor cayó de rodillas frente al cansancio y sosteniendo su brazo con por el dolor.

A Sousuke no pareció importarle y rápido le dio la espalda para ir por sus cosas, mientras tanto, los otros observaban la escena aun en shock y asimilando lo ocurrido, sus alientos seguía contenidos y solo miraban como Rin se levantaba e iba por su mochila dispuesto a irse, Gou fue la primera en reaccionar y quiso ir tras su hermano pero antes de que pudiera ejecutar cualquier acción, una mirada disparada por Sousuke la detuvo, al parecer, era momento de dejar solo a Rin.

No tardo mucho para que el pelirrojo se fuera del lugar y todos siguieron parados sin salir de asombro, como clavados en su lugar, a excepción de Haru que había aprovechado para salir del agua, pero nadie más se dignaba a hablar, lo único era que compartían una mirada de angustia, y al final solo el sonido de un voz grave logró sacarlos de su aturdimiento.

-Disculpen lo anterior, me retiro

Con una reverencia, el Sousuke ya se encontraba cambiado y listo para salir, camino tranquilo y con su maleta en mano retirándose del lugar, los demás solo se quedaron mirando como su figura desaparecía, nadie dijo nada.

La conclusión de aquella practica termino en silencio y con despedidas contantes, pero por sobre todo, con una amarga sensación en la boca.

Así, su fin de semana pasó, hasta la práctica del lunes…

* * *

-¡Lo siento por mi comportamiento!

Los cinco pares de ojos se quedaron muy abiertos al observar como una figura de cabellera roja se inclinaba con respeto ante ellos, por ninguna mente pasó que Rin a la práctica siguiente se disculpara.

-¡P-pero digan algo! ¡No me dejen así!

Todos se quedaron aturdidos al ver como el pelirrojo se volvía a levantar y con la mirada desviada, se rascaba con una mano la parte posterior de su cuello (una costumbre que tenía cuando se encontraba nervioso), incluso, en sus mejillas había un leve tinte de color rojo.

-Miren nada mas, al parecer, alguien ya dejó de comportarse como un idiota

El tono arrogante proveniente del otro compañero de Samezuka provocó que el sonrojo de Rin creciera y de inmediato le lanzo una mirada mordaz al mayor

-¡Cállate Sousuke, que todo esto es tu culpa!

El mayor solo se rio y le dio un leve codazo a Rin, ignorando por completo lo que decía

-¿Ah sí? Claro, yo soy el que no podía soportar mi carácter el viernes, debido a que no logr…

Antes que pudiera continuar, el pelirrojo le dio un pisotón en el pie que lo hiso callar

-¡Hey!-el pelirrojo se sonrojo un poco más, pero aun así sonrió mientras lanzaba una pequeña risita al observar como el otro sufría- No tienes que explicarlo, luego yo lo haré

Todos aun seguían asombrados por la reacción de ambos y aun no comprendían como después de la escena del viernes anterior, todo aparentaba regresar a la normalidad, al parecer el Matsuoka había vuelto a lo que era antes y el conflicto que habían observado con Sousuke pareció desvanecerse en el aire.

-Mmm…Nagisa

El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre y de inmediato volvió su mirada Rin quien no parecía querer verlo a los ojos, el gesto de rascarse la nuca volvió y su voz tembló ligeramente ante la siguiente declaración

-S-siento lo de la última vez

Al parecer, era el día de los milagros, pues nadie se esperaba que el mayor de los Matsuokas se disculpara con Nagisa, sobretodo siendo el rubio quien es y con el carácter del pelirrojo, sin embargo, el verlo así, avergonzado y con aquellas palabras tan sinceras, nadie pudo enojarse realmente con el y Nagisa…bueno Nagisa era…

-¡RIN-CHAN~!

El menor no duró ni cinco segundos ya se había colgado del pelirrojo, mientras tanto este trataba de liberarse de aquel lio en que se había metido, los demás ante esta acción también abrazaron al pelirrojo y aceptaron su disculpa, dejando que todo regresase la regularidad e inclusive, arrastrado a Yamazaki de paso, sin embargo, uno que otro se percato del pequeño cruce de miradas que tuvieron Rin y Sousuke, como una comprobación de todo aquello.

Si, definitivamente, la relación de Rin y Sousuke era algo diferente de los que nunca había observado el grupo Iwatobi en Rin, era una relación de amigos, de camaradas, algo que había logrado sacar una parte de Rin que nadie comprendía, de comprensión y apoyo, que le hicieron poner los pies sobre la tierra pero, todos se alegraban de que Rin hubiera encontrado a alguien a quien realmente llamar un verdadero "Camarada".

* * *

**(N/A): **Para un poco más de información y comprensión de la historia, pueden revisar la siguiente nota;

post / 86661733567 / sinceramente-cuando-me-imagino-a-sousuke-me


End file.
